


Melancholy Heartbeat

by Ateisti



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ateisti/pseuds/Ateisti
Summary: 写这个是为了满足自己写小甜饼的愿望，虽然还没写到甜的地方
Relationships: Philipp Lahm/Bastian Schweinsteiger, Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写这个是为了满足自己写小甜饼的愿望，虽然还没写到甜的地方

诺伊尔从背后搂住穆勒，暧昧漂浮在空气里偷偷地辗转反侧，他沿着穆勒的脖子一路往上，直到火热的嘴唇碰上裸露在空气中有些冰冷的耳朵。他的吻是那样轻，那样缓慢，像是在对待一件珍藏已久的宝物。怀中的人相较于诺伊尔有些过于瘦弱，就像在指尖扑腾的飞蛾翅膀，仿佛一用力就会揉碎。  
所以诺伊尔是一直尝试着压抑自己的冲动，将自己想要掠夺和占有的欲望从理智的缺口一点一点地溢出来。  
穆勒的耳朵渐渐染上红晕，双眼染上情欲，他感觉自己已经完全迷失在那份温柔的爱抚中，整个身体完全倚在诺伊尔的身上，几乎完全交出了自己。  
“轻点……。”察觉到身后将自己抱得更紧了之后穆勒忍不住轻声呢喃，完全没有意识到自己的声音里掺杂了多少缠绵不尽的情丝。  
绯色的情欲像一朵烟花在诺伊尔的脑海中炸开，本来压抑的冲动像决口的洪水瞬间冲毁了名为理智的堤岸。他终于伸出手，急不可耐地去解穆勒衬衫上的纽扣。  
诺伊尔自认算不上风月老手，但也不是初尝禁果，他本不应该那样像个愣头青那样猴急，只是面对穆勒，彷佛是见到了幻想已久的那朵玫瑰，久违地被激起了强烈的占有欲。破碎的理智已经无法放缓他的举动，穆勒棕色的卷发在他的下颌处若有似无地挑拨，他们终于吻到了一起。  
这并不是一个势均力敌的吻。诺伊尔一只手解着衬衣，一只手抱住了穆勒的头。他占据了这个吻的主导地位，但他并没有慢慢地引导，他只是不停地索取着，就像急速旋转的风暴眼，只想将眼前的人完全吞噬。穆勒的回应是青涩的，缺乏经验的他难以应付这样过于侵略性的吻，但他太过认真，就像生离死别，就像溺水的人拼命抓住最后一根浮木。  
“是第一次？”此时的诺伊尔似乎找回了一点理智，吻停了下来，在穆勒的耳边轻声询问，语气中有些惊讶。和第一次见的人搞上床他也不是没有过，可这种露水情缘中还是第一次遇见这样的新手。

今天早些时候，诺伊尔刚从嘈杂的酒吧走出来，店里刚上演的闹剧让他喝酒的兴致全无，看起来像是捉奸的戏码，不过他没有那份看戏的心理，只觉得十分吵闹。  
街上的冷风稍微拂去了些他微醺的醉意，他站在门口，还在犹豫着是换一家继续喝酒，还是先回去。  
酒吧的门前还站着另一个年轻人，看起来似乎是在等什么人，一分钟就看了不下十次的表，可他又不进去，宁愿在门口充满焦虑地等着。  
诺伊尔细细打量了一下和他一起在酒吧门口吹冷风的年轻人，长长的黑色羽绒服外套，外套里的人有些消瘦，整个人完全被羽绒服包裹起来，下面随意配了一条似乎被洗涤得有些褪色的牛仔裤，和一双白色的运动鞋。看起来确实不像是来喝酒的。  
“你好啊！”这个年轻人名为托马斯•穆勒，他只是陪朋友过来的，看到诺伊尔出来，上前打了招呼，满眼都装着笑容，整个人都是糖果甜蜜的味道。  
诺伊尔愣了从自己的思绪中回过神来，随机礼貌地笑了一下，“你好。”  
“请问你刚有没有看见一个黑色衣服的男人，他应该刚进去不久。”  
“……”诺伊尔有些难以集中注意力回忆，棕色的卷毛总在自己眼前一晃一晃的。   
“大概170左右，金色头发。”看着对面迟迟没有反应，穆勒又补充了一句。  
酒精悄无声息地开始侵蚀诺伊尔的大脑。  
酒吧里，金色……  
眼前的啤酒是金色的，表面还有一层还在咕咚咕咚沸腾的雪花。头上的灯也是金色的，不过与其说是金色不如说是昏暗的黄色，照得人眼皮上下打架。调酒师的戒指也是金色的，它随着主人的动作上下跳跃，但或许是银的吧，它只是诚实地反应了灯光的颜色。  
还有的话——  
诺伊尔终于想到了那出闹剧。本在拥吻的两个人被突然闯入的个头稍矮的金发青年强行拉开，他拽住了其中一个人的手臂，在那个人耳边说了写什么，他脸上没有什么愤怒的颜色，明明看起来像是捉奸的戏码，被他演得像是抓包了上班偷懒的下属。  
而被拽住的年轻人并没有反抗，表情甚至有些漫不经心，他缓慢地开口，“菲利普，你来了。”  
然后就是一段长长的争吵。不过内容过于抽象，诺伊尔也是凭直觉认为这应该是一对情侣，一对正面临情感危机的情侣。  
似乎，另一个人也是金色的头发。  
“不记得了……”嘴巴总是比脑子动得更快一些，脱口而出后就看到眼前本来一脸笑意的青年露出失望的表情，“他是你的朋友吗？”  
“是啊，我是陪他来……”穆勒顿了几秒，“找人的。”  
“我想他应该找到了。”诺伊尔说得很慢，尽量让自己的话显得可靠一些，“你为什么不自己进去看看。”  
“我都已经很久没进酒吧了。”穆勒低了低头，明明是陈述的语句被他说得有些落寞。  
“那你愿意陪我去喝一杯吗？”  
诺伊尔不知道自己为何会做出这样的邀约。这个地方的冬天是阴冷的，街上还有未融化的积雪，行人不多，很静，寒风跟着一起沉默着，只有路边商铺的灯牌稍微有几分生气，但阳光偏爱了一些人，仿佛冬日所有的眷顾都落在了眼前的人身上。  
就算是生活在冰川上的北极熊也会想要靠近温暖的存在吧。  
“好啊，不过我们换个地方吧。”说完这句话的穆勒就拽着诺伊尔的胳膊离开。

他们并肩走着，寒冷的天气迫使他们无意识地靠得很紧密，仿佛他们是已经在一起了很多年的情侣，此时只是在普通地一起压马路。  
“其实我最近喝不了酒。”  
“为什么？”  
“总是会有一些奇奇怪怪的理由不能喝酒啦，比如我信教啦，或者和朋友打赌啦，或者生病啦，反正就是现在喝不了酒。”穆勒说了一大堆，也没说出自己不喝酒的理由。  
还没等诺伊尔有所反应，穆勒开始了一轮“诉苦”。  
“我只是有一段时间没见到摸得到的活人了，连个说话的对象也没有，菲利普和偶尔会来陪我，不过他实在太忙了，今天好不容易有空闲的时间，话还没说到两句，就被他抓到酒吧去了。”说到此处穆勒望向诺伊尔，满眼都是期待，“你能陪我说说话吗？”  
“好啊。”诺伊尔完全没有什么犹豫，身边有个人陪着，就这么说说话，好像也还不错。

说到底就是两个太过寂寞的人依偎着相互取暖。  
诺伊尔终于解开了终于脱下了穆勒的衬衫，映入眼帘的却是一条很长的疤痕，看起来是手术后留下的印记，将穆勒的身体分成了均匀的两部分，像是脆弱的蝴蝶的翅膀。  
穆勒拉住了诺伊尔的手，放在了自己的胸口。心脏的跳动透过皮肤传递到诺伊尔的手腕处，仿佛此时的两人拥有了同样的节奏。微弱的跳动又让他想起了夏夜的萤火虫，幽绿色的光芒冷寂的深夜一闪一闪，闪烁的节奏和摩斯密码一样有着不为人知的规律。  
“几个月前做了一次手术，不过现在已经没事了。”穆勒解释得十分坦然，仿佛在医院躺了很久的人的不是他自己。  
诺伊尔小心翼翼地用手抚过疤痕的两侧，他的动作很轻，似一片羽毛漂浮而过。他的理智还在回想在马路上两个人的对话，或许就是因为这样，所以被阳光那样怜爱的人也有“你能陪我说说话吗”这样寂寞的请求吧。  
赤裸的皮肤碰撞在了一起，溅起的火星散落在冷清的夜里，空气里只剩下喘息的声音，过于投入的两个人甚至没有过多的言语，只有压抑不住的呻吟提醒着这不是一出默剧。  
他们的灵魂跨越了漫长的时间终于拥抱在了一起，不同的人生经历本应该让他们相互排斥，但灵魂的底色又是相似的，所以会在寒冷的冬天能互相靠着取暖。  
和穆勒的做爱是轻松的，整个过程有种不可言喻的感觉，仿佛有种轻柔粘性，又似乎有令人无法摆脱、想去品味更多的感觉，像是松软可口的巧克力。  
诺伊尔的心里却升起一丝难言的晦涩。  
他们是不需要考虑未来的，就像一部电影，已经走到了进度条的尾巴上。可幸好还有这一夜，这一夜他们是属于彼此的。整个世界都变得小了，小得只有一小块的夜色，只有这个房间，只有这张床，只有眼前的这个人。万事万物都消失了，只有肌肤间的温度是真实的。


	2. Melancholy Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 争取不坑（自己都不信系列）

诺伊尔没想到会和穆勒有第二次见面，更没有想到第二次见面会是看着对方被推入手术室，而他在手术室的外面，怀着复杂的心情等待着。  
距离第一次见面，大概过了一个月。一个月确实不算是太短的时间，但也没有长到让他可以将一份“艳遇”忘得一干二净，更何况他之后再没有遇到心仪的对象。他将这一切归结于这一个月的工作有些过于忙碌了，忙碌到甚至没有时间去喝酒，毕竟他并不是什么整天整夜都泡在酒吧里的无业游民。  
可当终于结束了一个项目后拥有了难得的休息时间，他也只是一个人在街上闲逛。  
日历上标注的春天已经来了，可这里的冬天仍在恋恋不舍的跟这座城市做着最后的纠缠，街上保持着三三俩俩的人流量，没有到拥堵的程度，可也绝不能用冷清来形容。  
可天空仍然是阴沉的，它是那样吝啬于阳光的赠予，空气仍是冷峻的，它漂浮着的还是冬日的气味。诺伊尔突然就没来由的想起了那个眼睛里全是阳光的年轻人，仿佛还有人倚在自己的身上，耳边似乎还漂浮着来自不远的时空中的说话声，指尖也似乎是触手可及的陌生肌肤的温度。  
可是他们只有那浅薄的一夜，确实也不需要用太多的时间去回忆，或许等到了夏天，那一夜就会在炙热的太阳下消逝得没影儿了。  
可他却收到了一个意料之外的信息，像时有极细的蛛丝将两个本毫不相干的人强行联系到了一起。  
“我今天又要做手术了，能来陪陪我吗。”  
没有署名的信息，却被他读出和“能陪我说说话吗”一样寂寞的语气。  
诺伊尔知道对方可以联系到自己，他脱衣服的时候看着口袋里的名片掉落没有理会，之后便再没有那个小卡片的踪迹，像极了灰姑娘不慎逃离时不慎落下的水晶鞋。可跟灰姑娘的故事到底是不同的，主动权不是只掌握在那个拾到了水晶鞋的人手中——或许名片就是他在无意中有意地留下的。水晶鞋的丢失将本来只有一夜的故事续写成了童话故事，可这个短信续写的终归不会是童话。  
但诺伊尔也从未期待过有后续，他也只是在收到短信的时候，才从记忆里提取到某张卡片遗失的事实。  
他仍然回了短信。  
因为这个信息出现的时机是如此的巧妙，在这个他还没有完全遗忘的时刻，冬天也没有完全溜走的时刻，它就那么恰好的出现了。

“菲利普，我说了有朋友会来陪我的，你看他不就来了。”看到诺伊尔进来的穆勒开心地仿佛要跳起来，不过病床还是限制了他的动作，他只是挥挥手打了个招呼，“曼努，这里这里！”  
诺伊尔有些不习惯这样亲昵的称呼，可在听到之后却没有感到冒犯，他有一种很陌生的感觉，毕竟除了家人以外，和他最亲昵的称呼也只是止步于“曼努埃尔”。他一进来就看到了穆勒的病床前金发的菲利普•拉姆，要他从记忆中提取出一个月以前在酒吧喝酒的场景实在有些为难了，不过他还算是记得穆勒在酒吧门口是为了等一个金色头发的朋友。  
“你可算来了。”等到诺伊尔走到了病床前，穆勒抓起他的一只手紧紧握着举了起来，向着菲利普的方向挥了挥，“你不用陪我的，曼努会在这里。”他的动作过于熟稔，仿佛他们本就该如此的亲密。  
“你什么时候多了我不知道的朋友？”拉姆微微皱起了眉头，他的目光仍然落在穆勒身上。  
“这当然是独属于托马斯的小秘密啦，肯定不会告诉你的。”穆勒的语气很轻快，“不过既然现在暴露了，那就只好给你介绍给你了。”  
“这是曼努埃尔，是我的朋友。”穆勒简短地介绍之后又指了指还在思索着什么的拉姆，“这是菲利普。”  
此时诺伊尔仍有些搞不清状况，但他还是配合着穆勒向拉姆伸出了手，“你好，之前常听托马斯提到你。”  
“你好。”拉姆终于将视线落在了诺伊尔身上，但也只有短短的几秒，他也只是敷衍地递出了手，礼貌地应付了过去。随后又嘱咐了穆勒几句，便匆匆离开了。  
“谢谢你，幸好你过来了。”等拉姆走出了病房，穆勒探着小脑袋往门口又看了几眼，才敢出声，他同样放松了本来握着诺伊尔的手，“如果你有事要忙的话，也可以先走哦。”  
“你不是之前做过手术，还要做第二次？”诺伊尔似乎没有听到穆勒的话，他只是冷静地提出了问题。  
“很不幸。”穆勒压低了音量，装作很同情的样子，他模仿着他的主治医生的语气，“上一次的手术失败了，你的心脏瓣膜还是很狭窄。”同时配合着捂着胸口摇头的表情。   
诺伊尔看着眼前这个表演欲过剩的年轻人，笑容无声无息出现在了他的脸上，不过他仍在追问：“为什么不让菲利普陪着你呢？”  
“又不是什么大的手术，他过分紧张了嘛，幸好有你在我才能把他劝走。”穆勒接着又重复了一遍之前的话，“如果你有事要忙的话，也可以先走哦。”  
“……”诺伊尔本来还有其它的问题就这样被哽在了喉咙中，“好。”他听见自己这样回答着。  
其实说到底他们也只是只见过一面的陌生人，倒也不需要再了解得更多了，再进一步或许两个人都会觉得困扰，他还是咽下了收到短信的时候那一份隐秘的期待。  
可当他走到门口，就被一阵猛烈的咳嗽声绊住了脚步。  
他快步回到了病床前，给躺在病床上的穆勒接了一杯纯净水。然后轻柔地顺着穆勒的背，看着穆勒的胸口随着咳嗽声上下起伏，直到慢慢变得风平浪静。  
“谢谢你，曼努。”本来只是为了伪装亲密的称呼穆勒并没有改口，他小心地吞咽着诺伊尔递给他的水。之后，他抬起头，十分认真地望进了诺伊尔漂亮的蓝色眼睛里：“真的谢谢你，我实在是找不到人帮忙了。”  
诺伊尔用微笑回应了穆勒真诚的谢意，他最终是做出了一个有些冲动的决定——“我会在外面陪你做手术。”这的确是遵从当时的心里的声音做出的选择，可他并没有意识到这个决定会成为后面一切故事的开端。

所以此时，他就这样安静地坐在医院走廊旁，望着亮着的“手术中”的灯牌，沉默得如同手术室外供家属等待的椅子。  
他等的有些过于专注了，仿佛他们是什么感情深厚的恋人，已经做足了关于生死的誓约。  
这不是第一次诺伊尔在心里把他和穆勒想象成这种亲密的关系了，他甚至有些分不清，这份想要亲近的感情是源于喜欢还是寂寞了，或者是两者都有。  
诺伊尔只是很早地明白了很多路是要自己一个人走的道理，他有着氛围不错的家庭，只是他独自一人在很远的地方求学，现在连工作也在离家很远的地方。  
他也曾有过很亲密的朋友，可在不得不的分别后，距离终究是隔绝了感情。他曾忙里偷闲地开车跑去找老朋友喝酒，可最后还是接受了对方早已结交了很多新朋友的事实。——虽然他们酒中闲谈的时候就像一切都没有改变一样。现在还是会偶尔地问候几句对方的近况，他们之间的友谊其实没有太大的改变，只是不再像以前那样亲密了而已。  
诺伊尔并不是不接受这样的事实。他也确实一个人度过了这么多年，有工作的时候想不了这么多，没有工作的时候，再年轻点儿，会骑着车到湖边转转，现在倒是经常去喝点酒，有时会在喝酒的时候遇上一两个聊的来的，当然偶尔也会借着微醺的酒意滚上床做爱。  
或许真的只是因为今年的冬天太冷太长了，冷得孤独的北极熊也开始寻找冰原意外的地方了。

诺伊尔开始盯着天花板上亮着的灯，彷佛要和白色的光揉在一起。  
他看了看时间，已经过去了差不多一个小时。他不知道该怀着怎样的心情在这里等着，就像他现在不知道为什么白天医院的走廊为何也需要这样常亮的灯光一样。  
应该是充满焦急和担心的心情吧，虽然他们的关系并没有亲密到让这一份不安的符合逻辑。可他骗不了自己的内心，他很担心托马斯，他可以很坦率的承认。就算无论是医生和穆勒都在他面前保证了很多次，这不是一个有风险的手术，可他仍会不可避免地去害怕某些小概率事件的发生。  
这确实并不是一个大手术，时间也并没有长到诺伊尔想象中的四、五个小时，只是一个半小时，穆勒就从手术室被推了出来。  
医生耐心地对着围上来的诺伊尔解释了手术完成了，但成功与否还要看进一步的观察的事实。诺伊尔一边听着医生术后的嘱托，一边注视着因为麻醉昏睡的穆勒，终于感到了安心，仿佛自己的心脏在等待的时候静止了，在这一刻恢复了跳动。


End file.
